


Perfect

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Series: Hamilton Rare Pair One Shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alex concerned for Aaron, Angst, Anxiety John, Charles had abusive partners in the past, I don’t know why I put all this into this, If You Squint You Can See Fluff, M/M, Previously depressed Charles, Telepath/Empath Alexander, Uhm, aaron head over heels for john burr, also, and his past experience, damn dad of his, im sorry, ish, self conscious on his weight John, there is a death in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: This is a semi continuation of the last cause I felt inspired to have it that way. Madison and Washington were on there way to the party that is/was going to happen. Enough from me!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn’t decided how to end this so there is point in it where you can choose to stop or not.

“John, honey it’s time to get up.”

“Charles I don’t want tooooooo”

“Me neither but I’m already out of bed”

John groggily sits up, curls wild reaching in every direction. Charles runs a hand through his hair admiring his boyfriend from his spot at the doorway.

“That’s because you are a busy body, and you have to stay busy right before you go to bed and right after you get out.”

Charles gives an offended gasp, “I am not a busy body.”

“Charles you literally left Washington’s business because you didn’t have enough to do and things were slow. So you started your own,” John smirks as Charles rolls his eyes.

“Yes that’s true, but if I hadn’t done that then we wouldn’t have met when we did! Hey no! Don’t go flopping into bed you dork!”

John had stood up beside the bed and fell back onto it and proceeded to bury himself in blankets. Charles tiptoes to the bed after John not listening to him. Once he was close enough he began to tickle John just as his head pops out to look for Charles.

An orchestra of giggles and laughter begin to play as Charles tickle attacks John.

“No, no, no, stop it pleeeeassseee. Okay I’ll get out of bed just stop!!!”

So Charles stopped and was sitting on the foot of the bed. He sees the other get out of bed, his shirtless form distinct in the half dark room. Then he is in front of Charles, and he says.

“Kiss me you dork,” And so Charles does so.

After a short lived kiss, Charles asks what John what he wants for breakfast.

“Nothing, just a cup of coffee please.”

“So two scrambled eggs half a toast and coffee? Sounds good.”

Before John could protest Charles was down the hall of their bedroom.

John recently had become self concious of his body, Charles suspects it had to do with their recent encounter with John’s family; specifically his damned father. They were visiting John’s hometown since they had visited Charles’ first. They were at a restraunt for lunch. Both had received there food and were beginning to dig in. That’s when John’s dad entered seen the two and he had bee lined to their table, in which he proceeded to say things like. “John! My what a hearty eater you’ve become, you’re going to put on weight that way you know? Then next thing you know this fella is leaving you! Hahaha” And similar comments.

It took most of Charles willpower to stand and punch the man there and then he did do the courtesy of a glare. But the main reason he didn’t was because of the hand shivering under his on the table. John was shaking; whether it was anger or fear whatever it was Charles kept his hand over his and assured him they’d be fine. He’d be fine. Through the simple gesture of squeezing his hand.

That was about a week ago. The words were haunting to John. Not in the sense of them keeping John awake at night. But in the sense of anything related to food unsettled him. Dinner time, lunch, breakfast, parties, and anywhere you would find food. The words came back that he would be left, because of the weight he gained from eating. His friends call him a food critic when it comes to well food. Because he love eating new food and enjoying old food. So he will admit he was grateful and annoyed when Charles was going to make him breakfast anyways. He was grateful because it showed how much Charles had cared.

John put on his casual attire, which consisted of a turquoise tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn’t have work today it being the weekend but he did have a party to prep for. He wasn’t enthusiastic about it but it was Charles celebratory successful business party, so he tolerated it.

Charles before Washington and his business didn’t have a good life is a summary you could use. 

His past relationships had abuse towards him, which lead him into some dark times. Which due to damned social stigmas didn’t get diagnosed for, but he lead himself out somehow.

“Breakfast is ready! Coffee will be once you’re here!” He hears Charles shout.

“Okay be down soon!” And after struggling with putting his hair in a bun he’s down in the kitchen.

Charles is just putting a spoonful of salsa on John’s plate as he arrives. He knows it’s the others favourite topping with eggs, and he always enjoys it. Hoping to remedy the damage done by the others father. Charles hears a small gasp,

“Charles you shouldn’t have!!” There is a gentle and tender smile, that shows he was thinking of the wear of the world.

“How could I not? So are you ready for the party tonight?” No immediate response from John which encourages Charles to investigate what’s going.

“You know we don’t have to right? I mean it’s not like many people will be there, and we can move it to next-”

“Charles!” John shouted, he doesn’t shout that much because they both hate it but Charles was on a nervous rant.

“We are not moving this party to next week. Before you say anything; I am fine. Just trying to shake the words from last week. They keep coming back, I’m worried I’m not perfect enough for you and that you’ll leave. So I guess I’m not fine.” A small chuckle followed by a flow of tears.

He rushes over to John on the other side of there small table. He kneels in front of him.

“John, you are perfect the way you are. Everything about you is fabulous. I would accept and love you no matter how many changes you go through. Because I love you, no one else. I’m sorry you doubt that sometimes, but know that I will be with you no matter what. How does that sound?”

His hand was on John’s cheek. John was crying Charles was close to that, he hated seeing his lover in tears.

“That sounds good. I love you Charles.”

John is hugging him and it’s so tight he will probably die, but he doesn’t. Because dying of too tight hugs is ridiculous, ~~car crashes on the other hand~~ …

“How about you eat up and do whatever. I am going to start the dinner prep, and I need to go to the store too.” So they eat in peace with Charles no longer on the other side of the table, but right by John.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, gradually it seems John is managing to push back the words of his father. He didn’t matter anyways, John never had much care for him anyways. Not that he didn’t care at all, but they could never see eye to eye so that put edges to their relationship.

“John do you want to help make the desert?” Charles ask from the doorway of John’s office. John is a lawyer, that’s how they met.

“Absolutely! What are we making?”

Charles gives a smirk, “Cookies!”.

“Oh dear you are going to piss Washington off and we will have another court case on our hands!”

Charles was accused by Washington’s side accountant and main legal manager that he had stolen a recipe from Washington. This of course was false, nonetheless Charles needed a lawyer and John needed a good starting case for his new career.

_“If you’re done gushing at the opponent will you please focus?” There was a hint of jealousy in the others voice._

_“Psh I’m not gushing, if anyone is gushing it’s you!”_

_“What the fuck? For one I do not gush over Hamilton, and Washington was like a dad to me…”_

_John fought the urge to say ‘KINKY’ but he didn’t. Because they are in the court of law, and this is an adorable idiot._

_“No not them, silly!”_

_“Well then who?” A pause. “OH SHIT!” The other then slaps his hand over his mouth realizing how loud he said that in the court of law. And the fact that John knows that Charles likes him._

“Why are you smiling darling?” Charles cuts into the memory.

“Just thinking of when we first met, that’s all.”

And they gently connect their lips. And everything was perfect.

**YOU CAN STOP HERE IF YOU WANT BUT BE WARNED OF THE REST WILL BE SAD**

After a successful baking session. Which mainly consisted of Charles doing most of the baking since he was an actual baker. Whereas John our lovely lawyer tried to eat the chocolate chips and dough.

“Charles I’m going to rest for a little while, wake me up when we need to start getting ready. Okay?”

“Sounds good, I’m going to head to the store. Do you need anything?”

“No I’ll text you if I think of anything though.”

“Be back soon love you.”

“Love you too.”

John hears the door slam and he knows Charles has left. So he settles into their bed and drifts to sleep.

1 hour 23 minutes and 45 seconds later

John checks the alarm clock on the bedside table it was half an hour before the dinner party.

Why hadn’t Charles woke him up yet?

He groggily makes his way to the kitchen to find Charles but instead he finds the smell of coffee.

He doesn’t recall adding coffee to the refreshment list, Alex would get to hyped and next thing you know is reorganizing the apartment and you can’t find anything.

It’s Hercules and Aaron, drinking coffee at the kitchen table with Charles nowhere to be found in the apartment.

“Hi?” It’s a question, asking why they are here so early.

“Where’s my boyfriend?”

Aaron the small frame of Aaron compared to Herc and John. Simply rises and hugs him, John accepts and is extremely confused.

“Hercules what’s going on?”

“John,” Herc began “Charles was in a car crash.”

John’s face drains and he mildly slumps leaning slightly into Burr. Okay don’t panic now he’s probably fine right? He must be, and they came to keep him company and drive him to the hospital when he’s ready. Yeah that’s it.

“He’s alright though? Right?” Aaron hugs tightly, and Hercule looks down.

“He didn’t make it John. He didn’t make it, he tried so hard they said. To stay alive and come home at the end of some day.”

John is grateful for Aaron hugging him, because he would have fallen if he didn’t.

But still Hercules comes over and picks him up, Aaron reluctantly lets go of John. There are so many tears, so many he goes through multiple tissue boxes.

He is curled up on the living room couch because to be in the bedroom would be too much for him, to have Charles esscence surround him.

Aaron is right beside him from when they told John to the very next day, where he was forced to leave, but he just came back the next day. He fed him, made sure he was hydrated, basically took care of him.

“You are going to die taking care of him, you’re a wreck right now. Go home take a shower get some rest.” Alex had said that morning, John was under a blanket on the couch blasting music into his ears. Letting it consume him, distract him.

“JOHN!” Alex had shouted, which got John out from under the blanket.

“What do you want?” Alex was wearing his glasses and a button up with a tee shirt under it. He looked stressed more than usual, probably because of John and how much of an annoyance he is.

“Stop those thoughts right now mister I know that face and this mood,”

“You don’t even know what I was think-”

“Yes I do, remember we used to live together...”

“Still what do you want?”

Alex walks over to the couch.

“He wanted you have this, just not right away. He knew you’d get like this too, so he said give it a day or two. He said he will be here even though he’s physically gone. That he still loved you and always will. He said goodbye, that you don’t have to stay here. You don’t need to feel guilty if you find someone else, so please don’t stay cooped in here get some air. Cause he knows you well enough that he knows you would.” 

Alex wasn’t told this. Alex had a secret, he was both a telepath and in process empath. It made things harder and easier to deal with.

He hands over a little small box covered in velvet, with a ring inside. John gasps.

He was going to propose at the business party and it would have been perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently had enough with cute and fluffy and went for something semi sad.


End file.
